


The Beginning of Everthing

by Nikkitten, The_Unique_Story_Spinner



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves - Freeform, BEEP BEEP DRIVE THE CAR, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bar Fight, Best Friends, DIEGO IS SO FKN SCARED LOL, Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, FIVE DO A TINY GIGGLE, FIVE MAKE YOUR HEART GO PITTER PATTER, FIVE PLZ NO FKN DIE, HE SO SWEET WHEN HE SLEP, HEART DOIN A RATTA TATTA, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, KLAUS FOUND US IN THE STREET :D, KLAUS PLZ NO CRY, MUCH THE GENTLE AND TENDERNESS, NAMASTE BITCHES!!, NEW BEST FRIENDS FOREVER, None of the Characters or Songs are owned by me in this story, Number Five - Freeform, PUNCH THAT FUCKER IN THE TEETH, REFERENCES NO ONE WILL GET, SIR!! SIIIIIIIR!! GIVE BACK THE MANNEQUIN TO THE TINY ANGRY GRANDPA!!!!, STORY WILL MAKE YOU DO A GIGGLE, Season 1 Spoilers, Short Stories, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, WE WERE FREE AND WE GOT KLAUS A BURBER, WHO IN THE FUCK WAS THAT IN THE CAR, YOU DO FIVE A CUDDLE, YOU LOVE THE COLOR BLUUUUUUUE, chaotic energy, dumbass energy, five hargreeves - Freeform, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, luther hargreeves - Freeform, stranger danger, the boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unique_Story_Spinner/pseuds/The_Unique_Story_Spinner
Summary: This is a series of short stories that tells all of the events leading up to you meeting Klaus and eventually Five.From the moment you meet Klaus after he gets off the bus all the way up until Five is asleep in his bed after being patched up by Grace. Makes you wonder who fell for who first. This is the entire prequel to TToPBoHLLike before I've ripped some scenes from the show to make it feel more immersive.It's amazing how one little person can impact things so much in such little ways.This was sort of fun to work on. Hope you like it. As always...Happy reading!!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Meeting Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted to know what happened between you and Klaus before you met Five, so here it is.  
> I've been working on this for a little while now and now it's finally done.  
> Hope you guys enjoy the sneak peek into the past!  
> It's a trip.

You were taking a walk one day while scrolling on your phone and listening to music. You gaze up for a minute to make sure you weren't going to bump into anyone and see a man stumbling off the bus with a huge ass briefcase. You didn't think much of it until you had went to go back to looking at your phone when you see the guy smash his briefcase into the metal bench four times. He then chucked it away from him and then began to yell out. You just kind of stood there in place watching whatever it was in front of you in absolute horror and confusion and jumped when the case freakin' exploded. You watched as he just sort of collapses to his knees and then curls up on the sidewalk and began to cry. At this point, you took your earbuds out of each ear slowly with one hand and placed them in your pocket never looking away from him. You looked around and saw that no one had noticed him and wondered if you should call the police. You figured that since he looked so sad that maybe giving the cops a call wasn't a good idea.

You inched up to him until you were sort of towering over him and the scene sort of broke your heart. Whatever this guy went through... It must have hurt. You crouched down beside him setting a hand on his shoulder gently which caused him to flinch violently.

“Hey...um...are you okay? Because you don't seem okay... Is there anything I can do for you, do you need me to call someone...? I don't feel okay with just leaving you here in the middle of the street...” Your voice was kind, soft, and very gentle. He turned his head to look at you and you recognized him almost immediately. “Hey, you're that guy from the bus! You were like in a towel and a jacket...I think?” You blinked down at him a couple of times in awe.

“Y...you saw my naughty bits?...” His voice sounded so pitiful as he looked up at you with the saddest emerald eyes you had ever seen.

“Yeah...” You chuckled softly with a friendly smile. “Little bit... Wasn't a bad view.” You heard a small laugh leave his throat. 

You were glad to make him laugh even if just a little. “Say, I don't know what it was that you went through, but I can tell that it was something that hurt you, so um... I know I'm just a stranger but would you like a burger or perhaps a shake? Both? You look like you could need some comfort food in you and someone to talk to. Shall I help you up?” You extended your hands out to him and he hesitantly took it. 

You noticed his fingers were covered in blood... But you didn't get the sense that he murdered anyone. The man got up to his feet and you realized this Mother Fucker was TALL, even though he was hunched over. You felt he just wanted to disappear from the world... Whatever happened to him...It deeply hurt him.

“I...I guess I could go for some food...If a cute kind stranger is buying...” He sniffed and began to wipe his tears from his eyes. His voice sounded so sad even though he was trying to force a smile.

You pulled your pack off your back and took out a little thing of tissues and handed it to him with a smile. “I think you'd like these. You can have them.”

'T..thank you...” He took them from you and opened the package to wipe his face a bit.

“Well, we can go to this place that isn't too far away. We can get you cleaned up a bit too. You aren't hurt or anything are you?” You looked up at him.

“No...I'm not hurt. Well, I am hurt...just not physically...” He looked away from you as tears formed in his eyes. You sighed and took a deep breath before taking his hand. You never in your life took a chance on a stranger like this before, but you hoped that if you ever were to cry in the middle of the street that someone would help you too. You lead him inside a small restaurant and then took him directly to one of the bathrooms. You sat him down on the floor and began to dampen some paper towels. You then crouched down and began to try to clean the dried blood from his hands. He just sort of stared at the ceiling.

“So...I'm guessing you have a name?” You tried to start a conversation to distract him from his mind.

“Um.. … … It's Klaus.” Klaus didn't even look at you when he answered. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened to you?” You asked as you got more fresh paper towels to dry off his hands.

“Not really, no...” Klaus looked to the floor as the image of his lover dying in his arms kept coming back in painful flashes. “Thanks for asking though... Why are you being so nice to me...? You don't even know me...” He looked at you as you held his hand to give it one last wipe. You were being so gentle with him it almost made him cry again.

“Because...I've seen that look before...” You looked to his palm. “The look you have when something so bad has happened to you, it leaves your heart so broken up, and you just want to disappear from the world... So, you don't know what to do with yourself and you wish the world around you would just stop, so you can have a minute so you can properly deal with the pain...but you just feel so broken...it's hard to think about the idea of ever feeling something else... I've been there Klaus... Sometimes I'm still there. There are moments where it all comes back and breaks your heart all over again.” You swallowed before looking up at him trying to hold back your own tears. “I get the feeling...That you've lost someone you were close to, just like me...?”

Klaus just stared at you for a moment, taking in what you said, and then sort of nodded as he closed his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks.

“Oh, Klaus...” You sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling his head against your chest as he silently cried into your shirt. You stroked his hair gently wishing you could make him feel better. You began to rub his back and rest your chin atop his head. Your biggest trait was always wanting to help other people with their pain and forget about yours. Other people always came before you and that's how it's always been. After a while, he sat up and sniffed as he wiped his eyes. “You ready for me to get some food in you?”

“Yeah.” He sniffed. “That...that sounds nice. I'm actually a bit hungry.” Klaus let out a small laugh and it just made you smile.

“Ya know what Klaus, I'll buy whatever you want, and then we'll get you home.” You stood up, brushed off your clothes, and threw all the bloody napkins away, flashing him a kind smile.

“Okay...Yeah, let's do that.” Klaus took your hand as you helped him to his feet.

You began to feel like this was the budding of a fantastic new friendship.


	2. A New Best Friend and a Pretty Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just can't look away from that damned painting...

You were walking up the steps to a huge building and then realized where you were upon seeing the iron umbrella's on the doors. “Klaus??? Are you like THE Klaus?? As in the dude that can see dead people, Klaus??” You just blinked at him.

He sort of chuckled as he opened the door for you. “The one and the same, come on in. Welcome to my abode.”

You followed behind him and stepped inside instantly blown away by all the beautiful décor and paintings. Your eyes landed on this huge portrait of a boy with clean-cut hair, neat eyebrows, and a somber expression. He had a seriousness about him. You couldn't look away. “Who is he, Klaus...?” You asked, unable to take your eyes off the painting as you stepped closer. You were very drawn to his eyes...

“Oh, him? That's my brother, Number Five, daddy's little favorite.” Klaus kind of shrugged as he stepped up next to you gesturing to the painting. You felt a need to place your hand upon the portrait but it was too high up.

“Did something happening to him? This is a pretty big painting...” You gazed up into his piercing painted blue eyes wanting to know more about who was in the picture, feeling your cheeks heat up a bit.

“Well, when he was young, he basically ran away. Ya know, time-traveling into the future and all that nonsense... He came back though. He's kind of a bit of a little bastard if you ask me.” Klaus chuckled a bit.

“Little?” You turned to Klaus raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah... When he came back from the future apparently the package got damaged upon delivery. So he's like sixty years old but looks like he's twelve. Ain't life just an absolute bitch sometimes?” Klaus looked towards you with a sort of half-smile.

“So um...like...” You tried to do the math. “Wouldn't he be like... in his thirties though, like the rest of you?”

“Oh, no, he um, apparently went to the futuristic twenty-nineteen, he was thirteen at the time by the way, and he like lived out to be an old man till he was in his fifties, or some shit like that. That's what he tells us anyway.”

You tried to do the math again and made a face. “So... He went off him being thirteen in twenty-nineteen?... I guess that checks out....” You gazed back up into the boy's face feeling so drawn to him but you couldn't understand as to why.

“Well, anyway I guess you can go now...” Klaus sort of looked sad. “Thanks for getting me home.”

Your heart kind of sank a little. “I don't have to go if you don't want me to. I can stay longer if you like, it's really no trouble. I'm actually on vacation so I have all the time in the world.” You gave him a smile and you saw just a tiny one creep across his lips.

“I guess...that would be okay... My Dad's not home so he can't get mad about me bringing a pretty girl up to my room.” Klaus chuckled again.

You felt sort of bashful. Even though Klaus looked rough he was still sort of cute and he seemed really nice. You considered asking if he had a cell phone later. “Well, I'm down to hang if you want. I got nothing else going on.” You smiled to him warmly as you followed him up the steps taking one last long look at Five's portrait. You just couldn't get him out of your head. You didn't even know the guy...

“So this is my room, feel free to make yourself comfortable,” Klaus said with an airy tone as he gathered some clothes. “Feel free to snoop around, but I sort of want to take a bath real quick...”

“I can imagine.” You blinked at him as you sat down in a chair. “You look kinda rough, my dude.”

He laughed. “Yeah, maybe just a little. I'll be right back. Um, if you're still hungry the kitchen is downstairs.” He gave you a wave before he left his room.

You looked around from your chair and took in all the posters and writing on his walls. It sort of felt like you were in a record store. You really liked how he had lights hung up as it reminded you of your own room. You thought it was sort of cozy even though it definitely smelt like Kush in here. You then just sort of relaxed into Klaus's chair as you lazily began to scroll your phone and you put in only one earbud to fill the silence. After a while you thought you had heard some screaming and got up to poke your head out Klaus's door. When you heard it again you found out it was coming from down the hall. You politely knocked on the door.

“Klaus... You in there...? Do you need me to come in...? Are you okay?” You heard some water sloshing around in there.

“Uh...yeah...I'm okay... I'll be fine... I'll just be a minute!” Klaus's voice sounded so shaky.

“Are you sure... I mean if you're feeling bashful, I've already seen your penis.” Just as you said that you saw a man wearing all black with a sort of buzz cut giving you a weird look. “Oh, um, hello, hi, I'm here with Klaus. This is not as weird as it looks, I promise.” You gave him a nervous smile.

The man just sort of shook his head and then left, leaving you with your ear pressed against the bathroom door. “Well, that was awkward...” You shook your own head and then returned your attention back to Klaus. “Klaus?... Are you--” The door opened as Klaus came out in only a towel wrapped around his hips looking a little shaken.

“See...? I said I'm fine...” He tried to give you a smile as he walked towards his room and began to get dressed.

“You say you're fine but something tells me you're lying...” You say as you take a seat on his bed. “I know I'm new but...I'm worried about you, Klaus...” You looked up at him with sad eyes as he began to get dressed in front of you.

“I appreciate it...really... I just... I just need some time...”

“I get that... I really do...” You look away from him as you remembered watching your friend Steve die in front of you... “I've had some fucked up shit happen to me too... I've lost a lot of people that were very close to me... A lot of good people... It's hard sometimes...” Klaus sat next to you seeing you had clearly just become just as sad as he was.

“You seem sort of down... You want a smoke?” Klaus asked as he reached into his drawer pulling out a pack of cigs and a lighter.

“Normally, no, but at this current moment... Yes.” You took the pack from him, pulled out a cig, and then lit it yourself with his lighter. You took a long drag before puffing out a long cloud of smoke. “Jesus...It's been so long... I think it's been years, maybe? Here, you can have these back.” You gave him a small smile as you handed him back his things.

He lit up too before setting them down and taking a long drag himself with a shaky hand. “So.. um... Where you from? If you don't mind me asking?”

“Just out of town... Well, sort of... I travel every so often so I can't exactly give you an exact location. I spent some time in Spain when I was younger. Fuck... That was so fun.” You took another drag and rolled your eyes.

“No shit?” He blinked as he tapped his cigarette into an ashtray and then handed it to you.

“Yeah, but I've spent most of my time here trying to live a normal life as best I can. What about you?” You tapped your cig a bit to drop off some of the ash.

“I've been here as long as I can remember... None of my family really know where we've originated from. We were just short of adopted and thrown here. Grew up with an amazing father.” He scoffed and rolled his own eyes.

“Was he like shitty to you?” You furrowed your brows. Nothing pissed you off more than hearing about the abusive behaviors of others.

“Well, he never hit us but... He wasn't exactly the world's greatest father. I can't even call him a sperm donor.” He laughed a bit as he took another puff. “Locked my ass in a mausoleum when I was a kid... So I would be forced to deal with my powers. Nothing like trying to overcome your fear of the dead than to be surrounded by them and having them scream at you...” Klaus looked away from you. “Shit... I don't even know why I told you that...”

“I have that effect on people.” You smiled. “People just sort of talk to me and I'm okay with it. Think of me as a human diary that won't tell your secrets unless I believe you're a danger to yourself and to others.” You set a hand on his shoulder as a kind gesture. “But that deeply sounds fucked... You seem like such a nice guy, maybe a nice guy with a lot of problems and baggage, but a nice guy none the less.”

Klaus reached behind his back to give it a good scratch before speaking. “You really are too nice, ya know that?”

“I think that too sometimes, believe me. I'd be rich if I had a dollar for every time someone took advantage of my kindness...” You put your cigarette out in left the butt in the ashtray.

“Heh...I hear that...” Klaus added as he blew out a steady stream of smoke.

“Say um...this is going to sound crazy but... I do not do this, but um... Do you like want to use each other for a moment to drown out each other's pain?”

Klaus blinked at you as he put out his own cigarette. “W...what do you mean?”

“Well... I can tell we're both in a lot of pain and... I can't say you aren't attractive... So um... Nothing cures a crappy day for a little bit than a couple of orgasms, right?” You awkwardly smiled at him.

“Well, I can't say I've never had that thought process before... Sure, why the Hell not?” Klaus leaned over to you cupping your cheek causing you to blush a bit as you looked into his bright green eyes.

“I've always had a weakness for green eyes...” You felt your heart thud in your chest. “It's one of my favorite colors... I could drown in your eyes if I wanted to...” You bit your lower lip.

“Want to be new best friends?” Klaus gave you a kind smile as he gazed into your eyes.

“Hell, yeah... I think I'd like that very much...” You closed your eyes as Klaus pulled you in and felt the stubble around his lips as he pressed his against yours. You allowed yourself to melt in his kiss...


	3. Meeting Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you feel so weird... What the fuck...

Five walks into the hallway and sees Klaus in his room scratching the piss out of his back as he looks for a shirt. He then looked down the hall to see that the bathroom door was open and sees the blood dripping from the lip of the tub. Five then looks to the floor and sees wet bloody footprints and trails them back to Klaus's room with his eyes. He looks back to Klaus who was groaning and then takes a step inside knocking on the door a couple of times.

“You okay?...” Five asked his brother in a very soft sincere tone.

Klaus turns around to see Five as he gets ready to put on his shirt. “Hey.” He answered in a sort of monotone manner. “Yeah, just... Long night.” Klaus chuckled.

“More than one, from the looks of it.” Five said softly as he leaned against Klaus's door a bit, worrying about his brother.

“Yeah.” Klaus pulled his shirt over his head.

“Don't remember the dog tags.” Five said as he noticed a pair of sneakers peaking from behind Klaus. He didn't really think anything of it since it wasn't unheard of for Klaus to bring home “friends”.

“Yeah, they belonged to a friend.” Klaus didn't even look at his brother as he pulled his shirt down.

“How about that new tattoo?” Five asked as he was really trying to get his brother to talk to him without trying to pry too much. He just had a feeling Klaus went through something terrible. Even for Klaus...He seemed not himself.

“You know, I don't totally remember even getting it.” Klaus tried to laugh to make it sound like he was joking. Like I said, it was a long night.”

“You did it didn't you?” Five said with a sort of smile as he put the pieces together like a fine puzzle.

“What are you talkin' about?” Klaus asked in an exhausted tone.

“You know, I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus.” Five said smugly as he entered Klaus's room taking his hands out of his pockets.

“Symptoms of what?” Klaus asked tiredly as he sat down.

“The jet lag. Full body itch. The headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain. You gonna tell me about it?” Five's voice changed back to a soft tone with a touch of concern. Trying to let his brother know it was okay to talk to him.

Whoever was behind Klaus sat up and pulled an earbud from their ear and sort of stared at him in shock. Five realized it was some girl and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Five looked towards her and scrunched his brows trying to figure out who in the hell she was. For some reason, she looked so familiar... Five couldn't quite place why.

Klaus just rubbed his face and folded his hands. “Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn't find you, they took me hostage instead.”

Five turned Klaus who distracted him from the girl. “And in return, you stole their briefcase.” A sly grin spread on his lips.

“Yeah. I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever. And then I opened it...” Klaus looked away.

“And the next thing you knew you were...where?” Five paced around a bit excitedly. “Or should I say when?”

“What the Hell difference does it make?” Klaus just sounded so done.

Five took one more look towards the girl who now looked confused about what he and Klaus were talking about. He felt himself sort of get flustered and looked away. He turned back to Klaus. “What diff-- Uh-- Okay, how long were you gone?”

“Almost a year...” Klaus trailed off sounding so down.

“A year?” Five said looking astonished. “Do you know what this means?”

“Yeah, that I'm ten months older now.” Klaus sort of chuckled wishing this conversation would end.

“No, this isn't any sort of joke, Klaus. Hazel and Cha-Cha will do whatever they can to get the briefcase.” Five got closer to Klaus sounding serious. “Where is it now?”

“Gone. I destroyed it. Poof.” Klaus made made a fist and then slowly opened his hand to imitate an explosion.

“Um... Was it black and sort of big?” You scooted to the end of the bed and sat down next to Klaus who had snorted at your question, which caused you to snicker after you realized how dirty your question sounded. “If so, it sort of... Exploded.” You blinked up at Five feeling a sense of warmth go to your cheeks. “It's how I met Klaus, actually.”

Five's eyes darted to you for a moment, felt his heart thud, and then went back to Klaus looking irritated. “What the Hell were you thinking?”

“What do you care?” Klaus raised his voice a bit. You just sort of shrank down a bit since you didn't really know what was going on.

“What do I care?” Five got into Klaus's face. “I needed it, you moron, so I could—I could get back. I could start over.” Five's disposition sort of changed from anger to desperation.

Klaus got up from his bed and began to walk away looking done. “Just...Just...” He held up a hand to stop his brother from following him.

“Where you going?” Five called out to him.

“I'm sorry for leaving you in here but--” Klaus looked to you apologetically and then turned towards Five. “Interrogation's over, just... Leave.” Klaus left leaving you alone in his room with Five. Five just stood there for a moment before he reached over to grab some paper along with a pen from Klaus's desk. He then began to scribble something down as he sat in a chair sort of next to you. His back was turned to you but like.. Just having him that close sort of... Made you feel flustered... You felt a sense of nervousness as you reached out with a shaky hand to tap him in the middle of his back to get his attention, but also because you sort of wanted to sort of... touch him... Your heart felt like it was trying to win a race.

Five whipped around sharply causing you to jerk back some. “Can I help you?” He sounded irritable with his brows furrowed together.

You sort of stared at him with wide eyes since you didn't expect him to get so angry. “I um...I just...”

“Spit it out.” He watched you like a hawk as he began to start feeling off as he stared into your eyes. “What do you want?”

“It's just... I recognize you from...from the painting.” You gulped as you felt your face heat up. Even though he seemed abrasive you caught yourself liking the sound of his voice.

“Oh...that. Yeah, that's me. What about it?” He seemed to sort of soften up and then went back to what he was doing.

“Oh um...nothing really. Klaus sort of told me about you... So it's hard to imagine you're sixty.”

“I'm actually fifty-eight.” Five said not looking at you. “Close though.” He felt his heart kind of skipping a beat whenever you talked to him. He just sort of brushed it off.

“Oh... So um... It's really true then, about what happened to you?” You asked quietly.

“Mm-hmm. Well, I have to go.” Five got up and turned around to get a good look at you and began to wonder why he was sort of drawn to you. “If you're uh...still hanging around Klaus, I guess, you'll see me again sometime.”, and then he was gone in a flash followed by a sort of sucking vacuum sound. Deep down he actually wanted to see you again and honestly... You wanted to see him again too.


	4. Adventure Time

You chased Klaus down the steps trying to catch up to him to meet him at the bottom. “Oh, hey, Klaus, whatcha got goin' on?” You asked as you pulled on your hoodie.

“I uh...I have somewhere I have to be...” He looked sort of sad again.

“Want me to tag along? I'm good company.” You gave him a grin as you pulled your hood over your head.

“I uh...I guess you can... Might bore you though...”

“Naaaaah, anything is an adventure if you want it to be. Hell, I can make running to the store for fucking shit paper a fucking extravaganza.” You chuckled.

Klaus sort of let out a small laugh as he realized the light fixture from the ceiling was in the middle of the floor. “What happened in here?”

“You look like shit.” Came a voice from around the corner and you saw it was the man in black from before.

“Oh hey, it's you from before, hi.” You gave him a grin and a small wave.

“Who the Hell is she?...” The man asked Klaus as he leaned over to him giving you a weird look.

“He met me on the street.” You had a dorky grin on your face. “And then he brought me home with him. No joke.”

“Riiiiight....” He just gave you the same look from before. “You're that chick that said she saw Klaus's dick.”

“Yup! I did, in fact, not stutter.” You laughed.

“So Diego, where you headed?” Klaus asked and you committed the dude's name to memory so he wasn't just Hispanic lookin' dude in black in your brain.

“Nope.” Diego said sharply.

“Oh, come one, man.” Klaus pleaded. “You know I can't drive.” He didn't give Diego a chance to say no again. “Okay, great, I'll just get my things. Two minutes.”

“What about her?” Diego eyed you since you were a total stranger in his house.

“Oh, her? She's coming too. Be right back.” Klaus added on.

“What?” Diego blinked a few times as Klaus left to get his things.

“Yesssss. Scooooooore. Adventuuuure.”You whisper yelled like a total weirdo. “Body Advenchaaaaa...” You muttered under your breath because of Robin from Teen Titan's Go.


	5. Vibin' In Diego's Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeny weeny, itty bitty, nod to Juicy Fruitsnack on Youtube.  
> Because He's great.  
> And he makes me giggle.

You were sittin' in the backseat of Diego's car just chilling and licking on an ice cream cone, bobbing your head to your music.

“You okay?” Diego asked Klaus who was drinking on a bottle of some type of alcohol. “Wow, that's a first. My brother Klaus is silent. Last time you were this quiet, we were twelve. Ran down the stairs wearing Grace's heels, tripped over, and broke your jaw. How long was it wired shut again?”

“Eight weeks.” Klaus said sadly as he stared out the passenger window.

“Eight glorious weeks of bliss.” Diego sort of softly chuckles.

You pop up between to front seats. “YOU KNOW, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING OR WHERE WE'RE--” Both Klaus and Diego winced at the loudness of your voice and then you realized you still head your headphones in. You popped one out and tried again. “Oh shit sorry...My bad... Anyway, I don't know where we're going, all I know is I don't know you,” You snap finger-guns at Diego. “I barely know you,” You finger-guns snap to Klaus. “but I know he's sad and I hope we're going somewhere to cheer his ass up. I am like vibing back here, my dudes. Today is so freaking awesome.”

“Where in the Hell did you find her again?” Diego looked to Klaus with scared eyes as he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of your energy.

“I found her in the street, man.” Klaus chuckled a little bit sort of glad you tagged along.

“I was also free.” You double peace-signed with a smile as you went back to your seat.

“She's like a girl version of you... Is she like a FemKlaus or something?” Diego looked so scared. “Because I can't handle there being two of you, Klaus. One's enough.”

You leaned back up. “If you want me to be.” You winked and made a kiss sound with your lips and then disappeared into the back seat again.

“Dude...She scares me.” Diego said with wide eyes and an actual smile spread across Klaus's face for the first time. “Ya know, we could be serial killers or something. You know that, right?”

“Dude,” You leaned back up again. “With how my life has been lately, I just kinda live my life as a total toss-up. Anything can happen, my dudes. Life is all about random shit we usually can't control. So, like, Fuck it Man. Know what I mean? So if my life was meant to end today, I might get a lil scared, but at the end of the day, sheet happens.”

“Klaus, she scares me and I think she's crazy.” Diego said as he looked into the rear-view mirror at you. You make eye contact and give him a split-second-double-flip-off with a smile.

“You did not have this much energy before.” Klaus said as he leaned to look at you after you sat back down with a sort of smile.

“Well, I was more focused on helping you rather than being myself.” You gave him a kind smile and then reached into your bag. “So, wanna candy bar or a stick of gum?”

“Nah, I'm okay.” His smile quickly faded as he looked out his window again. “Oh hey, Diego, just um... Just drop me off here.”

Diego pulled over and parked so Klaus could get out. “You sure you're okay, man?” Diego called after his brother.

“No, worries.” You zipped up your bag. “I'll go keep an eye on him.”

“Uh...So what's with you and Klaus, exactly?” Diego asked. “I gotta know.”

“What he told you is kind of the truth. I was taking a walk, listening to my jams, and I see this guy crying in the middle of the street. So, I just sorta was like, “Would you like a burger, Sir? You look kinda sad.”, and now here we are. A few hours later and we're sort split-second buddies. When I vibe with people, I just vibe. Plus, Klaus seems like an alright dude.” You kinda shrug your shoulders as you get out of his car.

“What in the Hell just happened inside my car...?” Diego asked himself under his breath.


	6. Go Ahead, Fuck With Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what happens.

You follow Klaus inside the building and watch as he sets his coat up on the bar, takes a shot, and then walks over to some photos hanging on the wall. You felt a sense of worry about him again. You didn't see him as a charity case or as someone to try and fix, but you were starting to really feel for him. As you looked around and seen all the people there you quickly realized you were inside a Vet Only bar. You quickly walk over to Klaus as all the elderly men eyed you because you were not supposed to be there.

“Klaus...Should we be in here?” You asked Klaus quietly.

Klaus didn't answer and kept gazing at the picture.

You saw Diego come up to you two and set his hand on Klaus's shoulder.

“Just go away, please...” Klaus sighed and stared at the picture again with sad eyes. You were becoming anxious.

“Not until you talk to me.” Diego said in a soft voice.

“Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?” Klaus didn't turn away from the photo.

You became anxious as some big guy with a white beard makes his way to you all. “Hey, guys. This bar? It's for vet's only.”

“I am a vet.” Klaus says quickly in a somber voice.

The guy just laughs. “Really? Where'd you serve?”

“None of your business.” Klaus said sharply not turning around.

“You got balls comin' in here, pretendin' you're one of us.”

“Oh, I have every right to be here, just like you,” Klaus turned around finally. “Asshole.” Now you were really anxious.

The guy tried to make it to Klaus but Diego put up a hand. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey. Slow down, Marine. All right? My brother's just had a few too many.”

“Can't you see that he's hurting? Leave him alone.” You spoke up causing Diego and the vet to look at you. You hated how vet's always felt the need to assert themselves and fling around their toxic masculinity just because they felt untouchable because they served. You never felt it was right nor an excuse for such shitty behavior.

“Let's just call it a day, all go our own way.” Diego said calmly.

“Sure thing.” The vet said calmly and you let out a sigh of relief as Diego thanked him. “As long as you apologize.”

“Son of a bitch...” You muttered under your breath glaring at the guy.

“Fine.” Diego said, staying between Klaus and the jackass. “I'll apologize. I'm sorry. He's sorry. We're all sorry. So...are we good?”

“My ass ain't sorry...” You whispered under your breath.

“I wanna hear it from him.” The vet points to Klaus.

“Are you freaking serious right now dude...” You muttered again as you stepped up beside Klaus. You just had a feeling this dude was looking for a fight. “Dude, wars over, leave him alone, man, and we'll be out of your hair.” You were small but you... Didn't. Give. A. Fuck. If this dude was going to try and take a swing at Klaus, you were gonna fucking throw down. You clenched your hand at your side so hard you felt all the joints in your fingers pop.

“Hey, man, I'm just trying to--” Diego was cut off by his brother's sudden chuckle causing you both to look at him.

“No, no. He's right, Diego.” Klaus turned around from the photo again. He's right. He's right. I'd like to apologize...”

You could just sense Klaus was going to say something to set this guy off. You could feel it in all of your bones. “Klaaaauuuus....”

“That you...” Oh boy... Klaus no. “Are depriving some village...” Oh God...Klaus no! “OF THEIR IDIOT!!!” You facepalmed. It was so on now...

The dude, now outraged by Klaus's insult, took a swing at him but Klaus ducked before the vet could make contact. 

You swooped in front of Klaus with no warning. “I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!!” You nailed that mother fucker in the teeth as hard as you could and then brought a knee up into his groin. The dude crumbled down real fast as he cradled his crotch fucking whining like a lil ass bitch.

“SON OF A BITCH!! Ow...Fuck a duck... Fuck a freakin' duck...Fuck fuck fuck that fuckin' duck in the ass...” You hissed in pain as you held your hand.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” The vet yelled at you.

“Yeah, well, I love you too, mother fucker. Come up with a better insult than that and call me later, will ya?” You smirked at the guy and then winced as your hand began to throb.

Klaus and Diego just sort of stared at you in complete and total shock.

“Why in the fuck did you do that?” Klaus ran to you and cradled your hand as your knuckles bled a bit.

“I told you, Klaus, I vibed.” You gave him a smile as you hissed in pain again. You heard a bunch of chairs squeaking across the floor behind you as more men got out of their seats to come to defend their fallen soldier. “We need to make it like a fuckin' banana and split, my dudes!!” You grabbed Klaus's hand with your good one and you all made it towards the exit as Klaus snagged his coat off the bar.


	7. WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME??!!

“Ya know, I might need a band-aid.” You chuckled as you held up your slightly bloody hand. “Kinda, owies.”

“You are an absolute crazy person, girl.” Diego was actually kind of impressed. “Where'd you learn to do that?”

“Uh... Nowhere really. The dude just pissed me off. He tried to hit my Klaus, and it struck a nerve, man. Hey, you got napkin in here, my man?” You had a grin on your face. “This isn't even the worse wound I've ever had. It just looks worse than it really is. Kinda stings though...Hehe.”

“Your Klaus?” Diego raised a brow.

“I did, in fact, not stutter. Pff!! I told you, I'm invested now.”

“Ya know, when I said let's be best friends I wasn't asking you to die for me.” Klaus looked back to you from his seat.

“Meh, call me Yosuke, because I will now die for you.” You chuckled at your very bad joke that no one would probably get because you're a nerd.

Diego just shook his head and then handed you some napkins for your hand. “I cannot believe a tiny thing like you dropped that dude.”

“If I'm being honest, me either, it was luck. I'd take a fucking gut punch for Klaus, just saying. I'd cry like a bitch, absolutely, but I'd fucking do it.” You say as you dab the blood off your hand after you poured some water onto some napkins with a bottle from your bag.

“You're freaking nuts.” Klaus says as he digs around in his pocket for something. “Never thought I'd see the day someone would take a punch for me.”

“When I'm in, I'm all in, Baby. Hey, Diego want to be adopted too?” You ask with a grin. “My heart is a friggin' Hotel and all are welcome. Namaste.” You held your hands together and took a bow.

Diego went to laugh but saw that Klaus had something in his hands. “Would you stop it? Why are you putting this shit in your body?”

Your eyes went wide as the mood in the car changed lanes so fast you felt you had whiplash.

“Well, there goes my Namaste...” You said quietly as you sink in your seat.

“Check this out. Hm?” Diego raised his shirt and patted his muscled stomach. “My body is a temple. All that shit you do, it's just weakness.”

“Oh, wow, how beautiful. Well, weakness feels so good.” Klaus pulled out another baggie. Diego noticed and smacked him upside the head causing you to blink a bunch of times. You wondered if you should get some popcorn.

“What's going on with you? Huh?” Diego asked with his voice raised.

“Don't hit me, Asshole!” Klaus shouted.

“Mom...Dad... Are you fighting?” They both just kind side-eyed you as you nervously smile.

“Don't tell me everything is all right,” Diego was cut off by you.

“Hey, that's what I said earlier.” You grin nervously.

“Because I saw you in there. You were crying like a baby!” Diego yelled.

“I mean maybe not like a baby...but you looked pretty upset, Klaus...” You leaned up to get a good look at him. “Jokes aside, what's going on with you, man? I know I'm new but...Can you at least tell him?” You gave him a reassuring look and set your hand on his shoulder.

“Because I lost someone!” Klaus yelled out in defeat and then got quiet. “I lost someone... The only... The only person I've ever truly loved more than myself.”

“I can feel that...” You said as you gave Klaus's shoulder a kind squeeze, feeling a round of sadness hit you, as you remember someone very dear to you that you lost when you were young, among many others... “In this current moment, I withhold judgments....”

“Cheers.” Klaus said softly as he popped a pill into his mouth and the mood in the car became very melancholic.

“Well, you're luckier than most.” Diego was silent for a moment. “When you lose someone, at least you can... See them whenever you want.”

Klaus gave his brother a sort of soft smile.

You gave both their shoulders a squeeze. “Losing the people close to you really fucking sucks... I've carried that shit around for a very long time. So, I get it guys... I really do...”

Everyone was silent for a moment until Diego saw something in the rearview mirror.

“Hey, what's up Diego?” You asked thinking he was looking at you.

“That's our man...” Diego said in a serious tone.

“Hey, I know that guy.” Klaus said as he looked too.

You looked out the back window being curious. “The chunky dude in the suit??”

“Yeah.” Diego answered your first. “But how could you possibly know that--” Diego was cut off by his brother.

“He and a very angry lady tortured me. I barely got out with my life.” Klaus said looking in his side mirror.

“Uh...guys? Should I be worried???” You felt another wave of anxiousness hit you. “I know I said I was okay with dying today but, uh, I kinda don't wanna. At least not yet, ya know?”

Diego started the car and pulled out slowly. “We gotta get this guy.”

“Uhhhhh, say what now??” You blinked eight million times as Diego accelerated the car. “Get who now?? What's going on?? Guuuuuuuys???”


	8. Well... That was Weird...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who da fuck is that dude in da ca????

Diego had dropped you off a little ways from the mansion in case he was being followed. “Get your hand patched up, all right? We'll be back later.” Diego called to you as he drove off and you waved goodbye.

“Phew... Not today Suh-Tawn.” You said to yourself with a grin on your face as you take the back way to the mansion they gave you. “Not today, Muther Fooker.”

You see another car pass you and the guy in a suit from earlier was the driver. He looked at you and for some reason. You don't understand why, but you just waved.

The dude looked at you all confused and then hesitantly waved back with a confused look on his face.

You stood there for a moment, shrugged, and made your way back to the academy. You think to yourself: If Klaus doesn't come back I'ma find that dude...


	9. The Mannequin and the Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH. HELL. THE. FUCK. NO.

You were making your way back to Klaus's room but stopped as you heard a familiar voice that made your heart jump and your cheeks flush.

“Put... Her... Down.”

Was that Five?

You crept closer to the open door and you hear another voice you didn't recognize.

“Put the gun down. You're not killing anyone today.” 

You stepped inside the door and scanned the room. You saw some big guy and Five having some sort of standoff. Upon seeing Five you felt your heart thud and your... What in the Fuck...Why am I feeling this way? You shook your head and then read the room.

Five had a gun aimed at the bigger man and the huge guy had what looked to be the top half of a mannequin in his hand. He was holding it out the window. You looked to Five, then to the big guy, and then back to Five again.

“I know she's important to you, so don't make me do this. It's either her or the gun.” The huge man said. “You decide.”

When you realized that the mannequin was important to Five and you realized what was happening... You were filled with unexplained rage.

“What in the Fuck is happening in here, and Who in the Hell are you?” You glared at the man that was ten times your size and walked up to stand next to Five, which made your heart race. 

Five's eyes darted to you and then back to Luther feeling anxious as you got closer to him.

“Uh...” He blinked. “Luther... Who the Hell are you?”

“You don't get to ask questions. Whatcha got there, Luther? If that mannequin is, in fact, important to Five, and you're threatening to drop it...” You delicately took the gun from Five's grasp then aiming it at Luther. “If you tell me that's what you're doing, you better damn be lying. I've already punched a vet in the face today for trying to Fuck with Klaus. I'm not fucking playing. Go ahead. Fuck with me.” You narrowed your eyes as you prowled closer to Luther giving Five the room. You side-eyed Five, gazed back to Luther, and then cocked your head to Five. “Get 'er.” It sounded like a command.

Five eyed you, not sure what was happening, but he took the chance and a phased past Luther to grab the mannequin. He then phased back to where he was next to you never taking his eyes off Luther. Five side-eyed you again and could sort of feel his cheeks get a little warm. He just figured it was because he was so aggravated. “Thank you.” He said quickly.

“No...No problem.” You smiled at him as you hand him back the gun and then sat a hand on Five's shoulder not thinking. You then felt some sort of wave travel up your arm and to your heart. He must have felt whatever the fuck that was too because Five jumped across his room and was now standing on his bed. 

“What the Hell was that!?” He yelled holding a hand to his chest and breathing rapidly.

“I have no idea. I didn't mean to shock you, I'm so sorry.” Now your face felt really hot and you felt so bad. “D-did I hurt you?” You asked with a concerned tone in your voice.

“No, but... I don't know... I just...” Five just sighed as he got down and then cradled his mannequin in his arms. “I appreciate what you did for me but...G-get out of here...please...” His voice was quiet as he looked into the mannequin's face.

“Um...okay. You're uh... You're welcome, Five.” You gave a small wave as you headed back to Klaus's room feeling kind of sad as the distance between you and Five became greater and greater. Why did it bother you so much...?


	10. Jesus, Five, Are You Okay?

You were sitting next to Klaus after Luther had summoned him for a family meeting. They were talking about The Apocalypse which sort of confused you but you had nothing going on in your life and you just wanted to be there for Klaus. You began to wonder where Five had gone... You hadn't seen him in a while...

“We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?” Klaus asked Luther.

“Klaus, shockingly, has a point. What gives us a win this time?” Diego spoke up causing you to look towards him. Suddenly the room began to crackle with white light and a horrible sound of static. Just as you were about to panic and cover your ears Five drops from the ceiling and crashes onto the bar making everyone jump and step back.

“J-JESUS!” Allison exclaimed trying to figure out what in the fuck just happened.

Five groaned out sounding like he was in pain which made you want to rush towards him.

“You guys, am I still high, or do you see him, too...?” Klaus asked in a very confused manner.

“Five, where have you been?” Luther called to Five as he struggled to climb down from the bar. Allison and Luther went to catch him and help him to his feet.

“Are you alright?” Allison asked her voice filled with concern.

“Who did this?” Luther chimed in as he helps Five stable himself.

“Irrelevant.” Said Five as he took Allison's coffee from her hands taking a sip and hobbles away. With his back turned to everyone he just began to down his sister's drink without taking a second to breathe and when he'd finished he turned to see everyone. “So, The Apocalypse is in three days.” Five said sounding strained.

You had never wanted to reach out and touch someone so bad... You really wanted to see if he was okay... He sounded so hurt. You put your hands in your pockets so you wouldn't do anything stupid. You thought his hair looked so cute all misplaced like that...

Y/N, get it together, what in the fuck is wrong with you...

Five continued through strained teeth. “The only chance we have to save our world is, well, us.”

“The Umbrella Academy.” Luther added. The sound of his voice making you slightly irritated after what he did to Five earlier.

“Yeah, but with me, obviously.” Five added sharply. “So if ya'll don't get your sideshow acts together, and get over yourselves, we're screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up?”

You couldn't take your eyes off of him and had to look at the floor on purpose. Five himself kept catching looking towards you but tried to keep focused as he continued. “Are we gonna let that define us?” Five waited a split second for someone to answer but no one did.

You looked up for just a second and accidentally made eye contact with him. You broke eye contact immediately.

His eyes are so pretty... SHIT! NOPE!! Get a hold of yourself dammit!

“No,” Five went on. “And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I've come back with a lead.” He held up a piece of paper in his dirty hand as he eyed you again for a second and then went back to speak to his family.

His face still looks so nice even when it's covered in soot... FUCKING HELL!! I am so confused...

“I know who's responsible for The Apocalypse.” Five gave Allison the paper when she reached out for it. “This is who we have to stop.” He looked toward you again twice and then rolled his eyes at himself.

Allison read the name off of the paper. “Harold Jenkins?”

“Who the Hell is Harold Jenkins?” Diego asked sharply.

Five drank the last bit of Allison's coffee before chucking the now empty cup across the room behind him. “I don't know...yet. But I do know that he's the one responsible for The Apocalypse. So we have to find him. And we have to do it now.”


	11. Unexplained Dread

You were chilling on the sofa just scrolling on your phone and doing your own thing. You were kind of unnerved after you had witnessed Klaus and his family having a meeting about trying to stop an Apocalypse. You didn't believe them at first but after the day you just had, spending time with a bunch of super-powered humans... What was there not to believe?... That...and that Lenard guy who was with Vanya creeped you out... You put a bud in your ear and started to listen to your favorite songs to distract yourself but the horrible sense of dread that filled you for no reason and tugged at your heart. You had been feeling really weird lately now that you thought about it... The feeling kept getting worse and worse as time went on, it had gotten to the point that your chest hurt and you were shaking.

“What in the fuck is wrong with me today?...” You put on one of your favorite movies on your phone to try to distract you from your thoughts as wondered where Klaus had gone off to. Klaus said he was going to ask for Diego's help with something but then he never came back. Then you heard the door open and your heart pounded like a drum in your chest as you heard Allison and Diego's voices. You leaned over to see what they were talking about... And then you saw him...

Five was being carried by Allison and Diego completely limp and unconscious. Your sense of dread went up ten-fold.

“I'm gonna need you to move, girl!” Diego motioned for you to get off the couch and helped Allison lay Five down.

All you could do was stare at him. Your heart beat in your chest as a sense of extreme anxiousness filled you to the brim. “Is-Is he going to be okay?! Is he going to die?! Where is he hurt?! Why is there so much blood?! What happened to him?!”

You started to panic as the thought of him dying scared the living shit out of you.


	12. The Color Blue...

You leaned against the doorway to Five's room after everyone else had left. Diego had come to you in Klaus's room to tell you that Five was going to be alright. You just stared at him, slowly beginning to feel normal again, because after learning that Five was going to live remarkably calmed your nerves. You just watched his sleeping face thinking about how much you wanted to be there for him and before you knew it you were standing near his bed. The sound of his breath filled your ears and tugged at your heart as you crouched down next to him. You took in his sleeping face, the way his hair laid over his forehead, how his lashes rested upon his cheeks, and watched how his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. The steadiness of his breath easied your mind and relaxed you. You felt so calm and at peace just being near him.

You reached out and swept his bangs from his face noticing the warmth of his skin as the tips of your fingers brushed over his forehead. You couldn't help it... So you brushed your knuckles down his cheek delicately as you thought that there was no place you'd rather be than at his side. You couldn't figure out why you were so drawn to him... You felt you could never leave him as you were filled with a need to always want to protect him and keep him safe. You had been so scared he was going to die... A sense of relief filled your heart as you knew that he was going to make it. You looked down and saw the bloody bandage on his stomach and let out a soft heartfelt sigh. You were so glad he was going to be okay...

Without thinking about it too much you ran your fingers down his forearm slowly, gently intertwined your fingers with his, and then rest your chin upon his chest. You close your eyes and just listened to his breathing and felt his heartbeat against your throat. There was no place you'd rather be... Everything else around you ceased to matter.

Your eyes shot open as you felt and heard Five sharply take in a breath causing you to sit up quickly. You went to let go of his hand but he firmed his grasp on yours. You were unsure if it was conscious or not. You looked towards his face as he stirred his eyes fluttering open. Five looked towards you with dazed eyes. You could see the blue in his eyes...

“Hey...W-what's your name...?” Five asked as he struggled to stay awake.

Your heart pitter-pattered in your chest and you swallowed. “It's um... It's, Y/N...” You felt your cheeks flush suddenly.

“Y/N, huh...? That's...such a...pretty name...” A small smile crossed his lips. His brows scrunched a bit as his eyes fell on your knuckles and he thumbed them softly. “What...what happened to your hand...?”

Your heart thuds in your chest like before and you felt your cheeks heat up. “Oh, um...I, uh, punched a vet in the fucking teeth because he tried to fuck with Klaus.” You sort of awkwardly smiled down at him.

A smile spread across his lips as he let out the cutest laugh that made your heart stop. “That's kind of... funny... We should...Share a... margarita...some...time...” Five trailed off as he fell back asleep in the blink of an eye, with a soft smile on his face, and never letting go of your hand.

You stayed there for a long time just holding his hand watching over him. You began to think over everything you had felt today and began to wonder what it was all about. You looked back to him, just taking in his face, and looking into his lidded eyes as you began to feel something in your heart. “I'm starting to think that...w-what if I... actually love you, Five... Would that be so weird...?... Would it...?” You thumbed his knuckles gently as your mind and heart filled with the color blue.


	13. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five had finally awakened and realized he had a girl in his bed.

Five suddenly stirs awake and rubs his eyes kind of wincing at the soreness in his gut and the stinging from the I.V. in his arm. He goes to try to sit up as he tried to remember the events of the night before. Five went to sit up to see how bad the wound was and realizes there's a weight on his body and suddenly his heart starts going nuts. He looks down and sees the girl from before peacefully asleep on him. They had their legs tangled with his, an arm across his chest, and their face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Five scrunches his brows as he tried to remember why she was even in his bed, to begin with. He gazed at her face a bit and felt his heart start to quicken in his chest. Five stared at the girl's face his own began to heat up and he felt his length try to stir to life.

He quickly but carefully tried to untangle himself from her so he wouldn't wake her and to not hurt himself more. He used his I.V. to stabilize himself then turns around to see her sort of nuzzling into his pillow making cute sleepy sounds as she curled up, subconsciously realizing his body was gone. He feels his heart try to beat out of his chest as he watches her for a second and vaguely remembers the tiny conversation they had before he'd fallen back to sleep last night. Five scrunches his brows again trying to remember more but nothing came to mind until...A small tiny memory finally came back to him.

"Y...Y/N...?" He says softly, almost like a whisper, trying to actually see if that was her name or not.

"F...Five..." She didn't even wake up as she buries her face into his pillow and wraps her arms tightly around it. Subconsciously taking in his scent. Her voice saying his name made his heart jump and his cheeks flush. He shook his head after he realized he couldn't stop staring at her lips. He looks towards Dolores who was sitting in his blue armchair watching him blankly.

"Hush...it's...it's nothing...I don't know why she's here. I'm getting dressed." He says to Dolores as he holds his side and limps over to get dressed before he heads downstairs hoping and praying for a decent cup of coffee.


	14. Where Did He go...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up and realized Five was gone.  
> Where did he go?  
> He should be resting.

You wake up without opening your eyes as you subconsciously pat around for Five, but then you remember that you were actually in Five's bed, and your eyes shot open because you were sure he'd freak out about you being in his bed without his permission. You then realize Five was not in his bed next to you. You're not sure when but you must have dozed off when you were looking over him. It then quickly came back to you and you begin to panic as a flash of Five being seriously hurt flooded your mind. The only thing that even indicated that he was ever there was that his I.V. had been left behind. You quickly got up from his bed and went to go look for him wanting to know that he was all right and that's when you hear a couple of voices from downstairs. The voices belonged to Klaus and Five...

**Author's Note:**

> (( Don't forget to leave a comment. I love those so much, they make me smile and let me know what you guys think. :) ))


End file.
